Fear The Living/Issue 31
This is Issue 31 of Fear The Living, titled How Much Do I mess up?. This is the first issue of Arc #5. Issue 31 Me and Daniel are walking down a street looking for supplies, we’ve had no luck so far. We reach a house and Daniel stops. “What’s up” I ask him. He looks at the house and says “That’s where my brother David lived”. “You have a brother, how come you never talk about him” I say. “We were separated the first day of this apocalypse” He says. “Was he a nice guy” I say. “Yeah, he would always tease me when we were kids, but he was a nice guy, he never had any family, He went to the hospital to check up on mom and dad, never heard from him after that” Daniel says. “I hope he’s alive” I say. “So do I” Daniel says. Skip a couple months after Daniel died and I’m sitting over a carving in a sidewalk that says “David, day 314” and an arrow pointing forward. I look at my pocket calendar and see today is day 315 since the apocalypse started, I put it back in my pocket. I grab my knife and carve “Ken” under it. I get on my motorcycle and follow the arrows. I’m walking along a hill looking for supplies, it’s been a couple months since Daniel died, I still regret what I did, I still haven’t told anyone but Kevin it’s my fault Daniel died. Everyone seems to have recovered from what happened, although Allison is still being distant, but who wouldn’t if they were her, she’s been raped more than once. I stop hearing a couple of biters. I look back and see about 15 biters walking towards me. I take out my bow and arrow and aim at the first biters head. I’m about to release the string when I feel something tackle me and we start tumbling down the hill. I look around and see that the arrow pierced my leg, I pull it out, and put it on the bow. I point it toward the biter that tackled me and release the string, sending the arrow through the biter head. I slowly get up, and start limping toward a shack that’s near here. I enter it and put down my book bag. I search for an medicine I found. None. I grab some bandages from before and wrap them around the wound. I’m about to leave when I feel something press again the back of my head. “Turn around now” I hear a man say. I turn around and look at a stranger “Who the fuck are you” I say. “A bandit, now give me your bag” he says. I take off my bookbag and hand it over to him, he looks at it, distracted for a second and grab his gun. I point it at his head “Give it back” I say. He gives me the bag back and gets on his knees “Please don’t kill me man, I’m not even a bandit, I’m just trying to find medicine for my ailing daughter”. “How can I trust you” I say. “Fine then but please spare me some medicine” The man says. “Take me to her, or I will blow a hole in your face” I say. He looks away avoiding eye contact “She’s not up for company” he says. “Your bullshitting me, tell me the truth” I say. “I’m not bull-“ He says, but before he can finish I shoot him in the head. I toss the gun to the ground since it doesn’t have ammo, I’m about to leave the house when I hear someone say “daddy”. I look around and see no one. I keep walking in the house until I see a girl, hispanic looking and about 12. All I can think is fucking shit. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues